millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Welcome Hi, welcome to Millard High RP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dominick BannedStory.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpecialAgentKat (Talk) 00:00, 22 May 2011 Ohai~~ Yah, I'll do it in a few moments. Once Chris starts comin' on here, I'll give him rights too. Would you mind if I give you a background to use? (after I make it of course) Kat 19:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna start using MySims for pics instead... It's easier to get images for. I'm gonna make a few schoolrooms, take some pics (it's gonna be easier with others online, hinthint) and we'll do something similar to MySims Wiki's background. Jaaaah Kat 20:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Jah, the Monoco did look better with tiles, but I wanna do something with the characters. Doesn't have to be major, though. :O Kat 20:24, May 25, 2011 (UTC) That is very true.... What should we do? *gasp* Kat 20:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Good Idea. It would be cool if we could have the text look like handwriting, too. Kat 21:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) It does I guess... Well, I dun think it fits the theme, but we can always change it latah. Kat 23:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey should I make a page for crazy talking bell? Otaku FTW. You must die. 00:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Blankadoo! Yeah... uhh the front page doesn't seem to include mah characters: Anita and Zain. They are main characters, in my POV! Hello peoples.... I am Zain! 15:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Dominoes Pizza. Yum :P * Um Blanket? May I draw Dominick for you? Are your WEEGEE are belong to us 18:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) * Here Are your WEEGEE are belong to us 18:45, June 19, 2011 (UTC) * Jes, that is how I like to make eyes. And Your Welcome. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 18:50, June 19, 2011 (UTC) * BTW can you comment on the RP plz? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 19:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Making a Picture for Jacob's Party... *How did you make my OC's in BannedStory? --Sumaes01 13:04, June 30, 2011 (UTC) *Like which hairs you used and stuff. --Sumaes01 16:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey can i create a charactor template page for Myself and my other charactor? Rcisim319 04:18, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright Rcisim319 16:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, they're coolies. :o --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 00:53, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Here. I made the picture of Sir Hawthorne. :P I loves how it turned out. I'll have the full-size version on dA. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 02:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I wouldn't have known that. I'll remember the next time I draw him. The skin was a pain. I had to mix three different colors to get it right. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 16:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Primarily Rose Art. But I have some Prismacolor and Prang colored pencils mixed in my collection. I used Olive, Peach and glazed over slightly with dark brown. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 16:57, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Crayola's. poor you If you ever ask for colored pencil, I suggest Rose Art. They don't cost as much as Prismacolor or Prang and they're very nice. Crayola's, I dislike. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 17:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey blanks, where do you create these sonic charactors? --Rcisim319 19:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Blanky, can you make a charactor box for Dustin Grayson? --Rcisim319 22:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! and hey...how did you do that to your signature? --Rcisim319 23:07, September 5, 2011 (UTC) whenever i get a message and i know its from you, its because you have that signature....how did you design that? --Rcisim319 23:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) alright thanks --Rcisim319 23:21, September 5, 2011 (UTC) So we walked into a club called the Buck & Ham Palace. Dude, I love Ham! *Heeeyz. Can you upload your Jaazmyn and Kat from this blog plox? I'm trying to put in all the Millard High students into Riverview and stuffs. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 13:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) *BTW, you should make the Millard High RP tab on the Navigation Bar link to the Main Page instead of the page I deleted. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 14:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 14:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) BLANKY! Can you explain to me why my cousin cried out to me on facebook saying she was banned from the wiki, just for me to find I get do anything on there either? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 22:54, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well I will deal with my 'lil' buddy' later. Just fix the situation now. What was so wrong that he did this time? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 22:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I told you before it because we used the same IP to make our accounts. The only reason nothing happened when the staff banned my IbbyWonder6 account is because the block glitched. The staff even told me it glitched. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 23:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) EmestLady still tells me that she cant get on. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 23:17, November 19, 2011 (UTC) FIX. IT. BLANKET! I assume you know the only way how. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 23:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) You still didn't answerme about what he did wrong this time. All I saw him do was stuff all the other n00bs do on they're first few days. especially if they have 'issues' in the head. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 23:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry. I didn't see that massage for some reason. And I guess I .... may still be staking the wiki... a pit *presses fingers together guiltyly* All your WEEGEE are belong to us 23:57, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Have you fixed the ban yet. Cause she still complaining that she can't get on. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 02:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Well I checked and I still see You cannot add a comment to the article. Uh oh! Sigh...Goth Boy here. So, your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by 76.77.222.105, who was doing something devious, and was blocked by the admin BlankyXP... BlankyXP blocked 76.77.222.105, because apparently: :Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "CrosseyedRaptor". The reason given for CrosseyedRaptor's block is: "Abusing multiple accounts: Spamming and trolling" *'Start of block:' 22:51, November 19, 2011 *'Expiry of block:' 22:51, November 20, 2011 *'Intended blockee:' 76.77.222.105 Sigh...contact BlankyXP or one of the other administrators to discuss the block if you feel it's unfair that you've been blocked...or something...whatever. Don't expect any miracle, though... This job is pointless... Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences...and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 76.77.222.105...the block ID is #319. Include all above details in any queries you make...sigh...okay? Whatever...bye. Could you double check? To be honest she starting to get on my nerves. You just probably want to get rid of me for good and your just lieing to me, aren't you. I knew you guys hated me. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 02:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Wait I think you did something and now you have to unblock us all induvidually. Cause it doesn't say that Crosseyed Raptor is blocked yet it sais that me, Emest and my old account is. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 02:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) But you know that new userpage thing the got? Well on CrosseyedRaptors, it not longer say 'BLOCKED' by his name. Yes I checked mine and it does. It didn't earlier. Go see for yourself! All your WEEGEE are belong to us 03:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I looked again and I don't see it from my comp but Emest swears she can see it from her comp and she still can't access the wiki. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 03:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Well I guess this is just absolutly wonderful. You know what Blanky. You gotta be more fucking carefull when you do shit like this! All your WEEGEE are belong to us 03:55, November 20, 2011 (UTC) You Blanket, I gots all the stuffs I need for your sims, the probs is they aren't showing up when I download them. Think you could upload just they're sims to make in CAS? And on the Exchange PLEASE. Just because on the exchange it's easier to download them straight to the launcher and know WHERE they are going. Please and thank yous All your WEEGEE are belong to us 01:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm too lazy to do that and I don't want to mess something up. Just trying uploading they're seperate CAS sims. If tht doesn't work THEN I will try. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 01:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Just Blanky and Dominick will do, that all I really wanted anyways. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 01:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Dudette, what is your ISSUE with the exchange. Oh and downloading them from this place crashed my frikkin browser. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 02:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) You just like making things diffucult for people don't you? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100205233803/mysims/images/2/29/Thinking.png But no seriously? Why is Mediafire any different from the exchange? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 02:36, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Also BTW I tried to instal them, and they won't work, cause my launcher crashes when ever the files is in the downloads folder. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 02:46, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I am not taking them if they're posted an Mediafire. The way that installs is for some reason crashing my launcher. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 15:39, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I think it's because my computer likes to be an ass sometimes. But there's nothing I can really do about it. Sorry. BTW can you provide some instructions on how I am to put the CC on? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 15:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) What's with Blanky's name? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 17:38, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Just because it's a realistic game doesn't mean you have to be realist about everything. Can I change it? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 17:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes.. but I don't think I got Domi's face correct.. I followed your instructions but still.... for some reason it doesn't look absolutly exactly like the picture T-T All your WEEGEE are belong to us 18:11, November 26, 2011 (UTC) You know I'm bad at this... Yeah, I need help with my wiki again. It has to do with the navigation bar.--Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 02:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Characters for the first one, Species for the second, Locations for the third, and Stories for the third. Do you know how to have the 'more...' thing like on the bar here? --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 02:21, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, for the Species one I'd like you to put down 'Conscience Characters' and 'Fairy Characters', though I haven't made the category yet, but I will soon. For the Charaters, just put down 'Pokemon Characters' and 'Other Characters', I'll probably rename some of the categories, though, since it doesn't quite portay what kind of characters they are. :/ --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 03:25, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Looks like Santa has some competition this year. Heya. I was trying to make one of those various outfit things for Sandy. I made her hair -40 on the brush and pallet thing like you said and it doesn't look like how you made it. Are you sure it's -40? Also, what's the name of her shoes and flower thing? Thanks. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 15:56, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I can call you Betty, and Betty if you call me, you can call me Al Hey Blanky, could come over to my AC:WW town soon? I think I might've bought enough for my part, so I need you or someone else to come over. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 02:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Here Blanket. Sorry if it looks bad. It kinda looks like a character from an old 90's anime... sorry. Hope you like it though. I'll may actually upload a new photo cause it turns out 3DS camera sucks worse the DSi's. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 23:19, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that's half due to not having the right colors available and half the suckish 3DS camera. As you can see it also make his hair look brown when I used only black colored pencil. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 23:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Alright. XD I thought you were ignoring me, but I didn't want to say anything in case you weren't. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 00:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll remind you. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 01:40, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I reject your reality, and substitute my own. Probably. I enjoy using Garrett and Gold. What's happening at the moment? Gol 23:29, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I see. Gol 00:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Better late then never. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 18:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yo lady. Just gonna say, it's be nice if you checked my wiki as much as you did this one All your WEEGEE are belong to us 20:19, January 29, 2012 (UTC) BTW, do you want to join my Magic RP? You don't have to, but it would be nice if I could get some more people on it. It feels slow and empty right now. I'm hoping it could almost be like millard high.... only with magic. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 01:41, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I hope you do come All your WEEGEE are belong to us 01:54, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Blanky, so I know you hate my guts, who doesnt? But ya know, this RP sounds fun! I know ur prob. like "What the crap, why? GO AWAY!!!" I cant blame yah! But ive been doin some stalkin and this honestly looks fun and un-vandalizable! So I dont know if you would, but if you could,, can I joins? :D It's tots cool if not! Immean, everyone on this here wikia wants be dead burned or suffoced...so anywho...laters. 12:39, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Tomorrow's gonna be another day. ...Unless it's Groundhog's day again. Could you give me links to the downloads of your individual sims? I can't find any of them. Except Mia and Sven's, I have those loaded on already. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 21:57, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, please. And Castor, if you don't mind? --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 22:05, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 22:16, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 23:13, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty, okey-dokey. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 23:22, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Whoa, people must rlly hate me then. Damn, I have done some seriously screwed up stuff. :( So...there is no way possible shape or form i could join? Sob Story: I worked so hard on making my character profile! now it's a waste!!! :'( But yeah, its cool! And how did you make all those Anime looking people for the characters? PLEASE!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND COWS! :B Waits a minutos, I gots an idea! maybe i can be someone different thats not me! Lets face it, ive been doing it for years! I'll be... Hannah!!! Heeeeeeey buddy. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 00:09, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I knew Id get SOMETHING wrong. The skin tone I'll fix later. But I swear the pictures looked different. The elongation is something weird that happened with that head shape in 3DS mii's. It can't be helped. And I DID give them the same eyebrows All your WEEGEE are belong to us 00:46, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Blanket... I would gladly do that.... if........... when I did, they parts didn't move to the extreme.... alot of the placement imperfections is just cause of how the 3DS mii's are made.. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 01:06, February 7, 2012 (UTC) And the eyes in his head see the world spinning 'round... Sorry to bother, but could you upload Blanky and Dommo without CC, I'm having the problem I had last time. Yes, the others work. Probably because they don't have piles of CC like Dominick. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 01:24, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I finally understand sockpuppeting! '*pouty face* ' FINE, how much you want? 100? 500? Come on Blanky!!! >.< If that even is ur real name.... >_> Well, it seemed like a lot when I was downloading the stuff. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 01:53, February 7, 2012 (UTC)